1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band printed antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a printed antenna is merely functional at a single frequency, but not applicable to a multi-band communication system such as WLAN 802.11a/b/g which operates at more than one frequency.
Therefore, the invention provides a multi-band printed antenna, particularly a multi-band printed antenna with a coupling effect.